The instant invention relates generally to toilet paper holders and more specifically it relates to an extra roll caddy for toilet paper and the like.
Numerous toilet paper holders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to retain just one roll of toilet paper for each holder, so that the toilet paper from the just one roll can be dispensed therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.